


in case you didn't know it's yulemas

by westofmoon



Series: in case you didn't know au [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Presents, Puppies, Trees, all set in my icydk au, baking cookies, cute and fluffy, pure fluffy fluff, surviving black friday, winter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Rowan and Aelin's fluffy holidays over the years.All the drabbles from my 17 Days of Rowaelin drabbles that are set in my icydk au, compiled in one place. In chronological order. All take place after the main story.Days 2, 4, 8, 10, 12, 15 and 18
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: in case you didn't know au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. first tree

**Author's Note:**

> Rowan and Aelin's holidays together over the years. 
> 
> Set in my icydk au, so... a few vague refrences to things that happen in the main story but other than the fact that they do end up together, there are no real major spoilers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8

“Oh, this one looks nice!” Aelin said, placing her hand on the prickly branches of a pretty spruce tree. 

Rowan’s green eyes narrowed as he looked it over carefully, scrutinizing every twig and needle and fleck of bark. “It’s too…” He lifted a hand and waggled it. 

Aelin pursed her lips and took a second look at the tree. Now that he mentioned it, it did have a slight crook, about halfway up the length of it. It was still a nice tree but she nodded in agreement. “Okay.” She walked a few steps further down the aisle. “What about this one?” she asked, gesturing to a fir.

“Too short,” Rowan said without hesitation, shaking his head.

Her eyes widened in near dismay. The tree was nearly eight feet tall! But… It was their first Yulemas together as a couple, and in their new house, so their first tree needed to be special.

Honestly, though, Aelin would have thought that _Rowan_ would be the one picking out tree after tree while she nitpicked at all of the reasons why it wasn’t ‘just right’. But so far, it had been the opposite. Rowan was finding fault in every tree she pointed to, despite them all being perfectly acceptable.

“Alright,” she agreed. And she wouldn’t lie, she did want a tree that was taller. 

And so their search continued. 

They had passed this tree lot on their way home from work and Rowan had insisted they go back, saying they should get a live tree instead of a plastic one. It was getting fairly late and they had been here for quite some time now, the sky above had long since darkened, stars blinking awake in the expanse of blue-black. Strands of colored lights hung from the metal rafters above, illuminating the walkways between the aisles of trees. And this place…

The scent of pine was so thick in the air, it was intoxicating. And maybe it was just because Rowan always smelled of pine but… She could stay here forever.

Aelin followed her boyfriend further into the winding maze, inspecting tree after tree, but none were to either of their liking. 

As Rowan set off down yet another corridor, Aelin smiled up at the back of his silver head, covered by a dark gray beanie. He had fully thrown his efforts and enthusiasm into finding a tree, and it both surprised and warmed something inside her. She sidled up next to him and slipped her gloved hand into his as they walked. Rowan glanced down at her and gave her a crooked smile, shifting his hand to weave their fingers together.

“So, buzzard,” she prompted coyly, “are you going to tell me why you’re being pickier than me over a Yulemas tree?”

Rowan looked down at her again, silver brows nearly disappearing under the edge of his cap as they rose in surprise. His mouth twisted into a slight frown. “I just… want to make up for missing this last year,” he admitted finally, his voice rough.

Aelin blinked at him, her heart aching a bit. She had joked about him making up for missing holidays with her back on Samhain, but she hadn’t realized it really would bother him.

“That should have been our first Yulemas together,” he murmured ruefully.

She tightened her grip on his hand and tugged him to a stop. Rowan looked down at her curiously, a hint if sadness in his eyes, and Aelin rose onto her toes, lifting her hands to his face. She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“You have nothing to make up for, Rowan,” she told him firmly. He gave her a soft smile and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Now! Let’s find a tree so we can go home and decorate it!” She grinned, scrunching up her nose, “Because it’s cold and I can’t feel my-”

But she cut off as she caught sight of a tree behind Rowan, tilting her head to look around his broad shoulder. 

Rowan arched a brow and turned, following her gaze. “Oh,” he breathed, so soft she barely heard it. 

The tree before them was a tall, white pine. It’s branches full and thick, the needles an unusual frosted color that was so stunning. 

Aelin couldn’t believe no one else had picked this tree yet. 

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Rowan caught her gaze, a smile tugging his lips. Apparently he thought so too.

~*~

They took their new tree home, the two of them working together to lug the massive pile of frosted green it into the living room to place in its stand. It fit perfectly in the space, the branches spread out wide, the tip top nearly touching the ceiling. 

Aelin was so giddy she couldn’t stand still, bouncing on her toes as she moved about the living room. Her excitement garnered several laughs from her boyfriend, prompting Aelin to stick her tongue out at him.

Laughing and flirting and chasing each other, they made their way up to the attic to find the lights and ornaments, both old and some newly purchased, to decorate the tree. They stopped to have a bit of fun with a mistletoe decoration before returning to the living room to set to work. 

Rowan was nearly finished stringing lights around the tree when Aelin, digging through the boxes, realized they didn’t have the tree topper. It was still upstairs.

“I’ll be right back,” she told him. Rowan merely grunted in response, continuing about his work as Aelin ran upstairs to their bedroom. She found the star right where she left it, still in the shopping bag, along with two other little ornaments she had bought as a surprise. 

She was making her way back downstairs, smiling, when she heard Rowan let out a yelp that was followed by a loud thump. Aelin ran the down the stairs to the living room, “Ro? Baby?" 

Aelin stopped short when she saw Rowan sitting on the floor, his ankles tangled up in the strand of lights. She burst out laughing at the scowl on his face. 

He directed his glower at her then, his green eyes narrowed in warning. _It’s not funny._

Still snorting, she kneeled down and easily untangled the lights from his feet, much to Rowan’s dismay. But she could feel his eyes on her face, watching her as she smiled and laughed, and she could tell he was having just as much fun as she was. Made more obvious by the slow smile that tugged at his lips. 

When she was finished, Aelin placed her hands on her knees and met his gaze, grinning, and she could see the warmth and love in his eyes. Rowan leaned towards her, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. Aelin laughed, but as his kisses grew more insistent, she found herself leaning into him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, trailing his lips further down her neck to the curve of her shoulder, his teeth biting at a particularly sensitive spot that had her biting her own lip. 

Grinning, Aelin placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly, finding the green of his eyes had darkened considerably. "Not until the tree is decorated, lovebird,” she chided, laughing softly. 

Rowan grumbled, but quickly got back to decorating, now with added motivation. They wrapped the tree in garlands and hung ornaments of gold and green and red and silver, until the tree was covered. Bright and colorful and shining.

Once that was done, and the star was placed atop the tree, Aelin brought out the two little ornaments she had bought as a surprise. One for him and one for her. A little hawk in flight, and red heart, its swirling wrought designs giving it a flame-like appearance. A fire heart.

A smile spread across Rowan’s face when he saw them, his eyes crinkling at the corners, a sight that always caused a warmth in her stomach, and he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“Can you help me?” she asked sweetly, gesturing to the tree. 

The corner of his mouth twitched up. Instead of replying, Rowan leaned down, wrapping an arm around her legs before standing back up to his full height. Aelin let out a pealing laugh as he rose, lifting her as easily as if she weighed nothing at all.

He moved her closer to the tree, lifting her a little bit higher to reach the space near the top. Aelin placed one hand atop his head as she stretched her arm, hanging both of the little ornaments, side by side on a single branch. Together. 

Rowan lowered her back to the floor, her body sliding down his in a way that had fire skittering across her skin. And his too apparently, from the look he was giving her. But she turned back to the tree. “Turn the lights off, please, babe?”

He nodded and ventured across the room, flicking the light switch. The room darkened, but the glow from the tree was more than enough to see by. 

Warm, golden light filled the room, sparkling on the glitter and tinsel and decorations. It was beautiful and almost magical. And Aelin let out a gasp. “Oh, its perfect!” She bounced on her toes in excitement. “Row-”

Her words cut off as Rowan’s lips descended upon hers. He pulled her against him and kissed her until her head was spinning. “The tree is done,” he purred against her lips, the only explanation he offered. 

Aelin laughed, as he began nipping along her jaw. “So it is. This couldn’t wait until…” she paused to bite her lip, before finishing breathily, “until we walked upstairs?”

“No,” he growled, sinking to the floor and bringing her down with him.

~*~*~

Some time later, as they lay tangled together on the couch, Rowan turned his head to glance at their fully decorated Yulemas tree. He hadn’t paid much mind to it earlier. He had been a bit… _preoccupied_. 

But now he truly looked at it as he ran a hand down the back of Aelin’s head, fingers twirling through her golden waves before trailing down her spine. He could still feel the faint ridges of scars that remained on her skin, marks that still sent an ache through his chest. 

Aelin was curled against his side, her back to the cushions of the sofa and her chin resting on his chest. Her beautiful eyes were heavy-lidded and she was making a low contented noise in the back of her throat, almost like a hum, at his touches. His fingertip swirled in the small of her back before moving back up, and Aelin let out a purr. 

“You were right, love,” he said, smiling slightly. “The tree is perfect.” It really was. The soft glow of the lights, the way it glinted off of the ornaments and decorations. “We did a very good job,” he teased.

“Hmm. Yes.” she murmured, looking the tree over with a pleased smile. But then she narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the side. 

Rowan laughed, “What is it?”

“That ornament right…” she pointed a finger at the tree, but which ornament she pointed to exactly, he wasn’t sure, “ _there_ needs to be moved a _liiiittle_ to the left.”

He burst out laughing. 


	2. an early present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16

“Can I take this off now?” Aelin asked for what was probably the hundredth time in the past forty-five minutes.

She could hear the smile in Rowan’s voice as he responded, “Not yet, love.”

 _Hear_ , because she couldn’t see anything for the damn blindfold he made her put on. Because he didn’t want her to know where he was taking her. _It’s a surprise_ , he had said teasingly, in that stupid purring tone of his, the one that he knew she couldn’t say no to. The bastard.

She arched a brow, cocking her head to ‘look’ in his general direction. “You know, someone might see this thing on my face and think you’re kidnapping me,” she prompted, giving him a smirk. 

“Then I guess it’s a very good thing that I’m an officer of the law and have the badge to prove it, now isn’t it?” he countered, unfazed. 

Well damn. She slumped down into the seat, pouting. “Seriously, tell me where we’re going, Rowan." 

Once again, she could practically hear him grinning. "You’ll see very soon.”

Aelin rolled her eyes at his little joke, even through the effect was lost, and crossed her arms over her chest. “You know I don’t like surprises." 

He barked out a loud laugh. "Ha! That’s a lie and you know it, fireheart!" 

Okay, fine it _was_ a lie. But before she could quip back, the truck began to slow, halting momentarily. Her body swayed in the seat as he turned off of the paved road onto what sounded like a gravel drive, if the crunching beneath the tires was anything to go by. After another moment, the vehicle did finally come to a stop. And Aelin’s heart was racing with anticipation.

"We’re here,” Rowan’s voice said from beside her, and Aelin could have sworn that there was a hint of excitement in his own voice. The keys jingled as he removed them from the ignition and she heard his seatbelt click as he unfastened it. But as Aelin tried to unbuckle her own, he grabbed her hand. “Hey, hey, wait. I’ll come around to your side." 

She smiled at the concern in his voice. It was the middle of December and everything was icy. He had had to help her out of the house and into the truck so she didn’t slip and break her neck.

The driver’s side door opened, and she could hear noises coming from outside, but before she could place them, the door slammed shut. A heartbeat later, her own door opened, and Rowan’s steady, sure hands were unbuckling her seatbelt before wrapping around hers, helping her slide out of the truck. Ice and gravel crunched beneath her boots as her feet hit the ground. She swayed slightly, but Rowan steadied her, preventing her from toppling over with a hand under her elbow. 

Aelin smiled up at him, but then she heard that noise again. And this time, it was clear enough to register what it was. Barking. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Dogs?” she asked, tilting her head as if to stare up at him. At least she hoped he was standing where she thought he was.

Suddenly the blindfold was pulled off of her face and Aelin blinked several times at the sudden brightness. When her eyes adjusted, she found Rowan looking down at her, a wide smile on his face. She shifted her gaze to look at the building before them, _Orynth Animal Shelter_ written in big white letters on the side of it. 

Her began thundering with excitement. “Rowan, you-? Are you… are we-?” She couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Somehow, Rowan’s smile grew wider. So wide, his eyes crinkled at the corners and his left dimple appeared in his cheek. “You’ve always wanted one,” he replied. “And with all the space we have now, there will be plenty of room for it to run and play… Consider it an early Yulemas present, love.”

Something between a laugh and a sob broke free of her lips as she launched herself at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him, kissing his face anywhere she could reach. It was a moment before she realized she was crying. 

“Hey! Don’t cry. You haven’t even met them yet,” Rowan laughed softly, rubbing her upper back.

Aelin leaned back to look up at him, smiling broadly. “I love you.” They were the only words she could get out, but she knew Rowan heard and understood what she had meant to say. _Thank you._

Smiling softly, Rowan leaned down to press his forehead to hers. “I love you, too, fireheart.”

Unable to wait a second longer, Aelin grabbed Rowan’s hand with a giddy squeal and practically dragged him inside the animal shelter.

~*~

They had looked at every dog in the shelter, but still, Aelin hadn’t found _the one_.

Every dog and puppy she looked at, every one she sat down and played with, was perfect. She loved each of them instantly. And if she could have had her way, she would have taken each and every one of them. But with every one something had been… missing? 

“You have to make up your mind, fireheart,” Rowan said gently, as she stood before one of the kennels looking in at a bunch of black balls of fluff, indecision playing at her features. “We can’t stay all night.”

She turned her face up to him and pouted. “But I want to take them _all_.”

Rowan smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I know, but only one.” And after a heartbeat he added, “For today anyway.”

Aelin perked up at that, and there was such an adoring look that came over Rowan’s face as he watched her that she was seriously thinking about kissing him again. 

But just then she noticed a puppy in the kennel behind Rowan. Small, with shaggy golden fur and big paws, wandering over to a water dish. Aelin hadn’t realized that pen was occupied before. 

Slowly, she stepped around her boyfriend and kneeled down next to the door. The puppy looked up at her with big brown eyes, its feathery ears perking up at the strange visitor. “Hi there, little girl,” Aelin said softly, reaching a finger through the links. “Where did you come from?” Immediately, a little tail began waggling excitedly.

With a small laugh, Aelin eased open the door and the little thing trotted over to her outstretched hand, licking and nipping at her fingers. And Aelin scooped her up into her arms, running her fingers through the soft golden fur. 

And Aelin felt it. That _feeling_ that had been missing with all the other dogs she had looked at. A warmth in her heart. A sense of rightness, that this was family. That their family could never be complete without this tiny creature. 

Slowly, Aelin stood and walked over to Rowan. “This one,” she breathed. This one was theirs. She was vaguely aware that she had started to cry again.

With a smile, Rowan took a step closer, reaching over to scratch the puppy on the head. 

The little golden creature wriggled in Aelin’s arms, stretching until she could reach Rowan’s face. And she promptly licked him across the cheek and nose. 

Aelin couldn’t help it, she began to cackle at the startled expression that spread across his face, even as she pulled the little dog back into her arms.

Rowan glanced down at the squirming ball of fluff, and then met her gaze. “Yep,” he agreed, unable to keep the grin off of his face. “This is the one.”


	3. looking for something, fireheart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12

Aelin glared at the rumpled sheet clutched between her hands, muttering darkly under her breath. And then, just for good measure, she glared at the mockingly-empty shelves of the linen closet. The former contents of those shelves were lying in messy heaps around her feet. 

With a resigned sigh, Aelin sat down amidst the mounds of cotton and began the monumental task of trying to refold them all, as quickly and as neatly as possible. She didn’t want to leave behind any obvious signs that she had been rifling though the closet for Rowan to find, so she tried to at least halfway fold them back decently. 

Rowan was working bit later than usual this evening, so for a while, Aelin hadn’t had to worry about her boyfriend walking in and catching her as she scoured the house for wherever the sneaky bastard had hidden her Yulemas presents. But so far, all of her searching had turned up empty.

It was Yulemas eve, and there wasn’t a single present from Rowan beneath their tree with her name on it. She knew, because she had checked every single day since presents had started being placed under the tree. 

Aelin was even more giddy and excited than usual for Yulemas this year, because it was her and Rowan’s first one together. And befitting the occasion, Aelin had gone all out, buying Rowan a ton of gifts, so the lack of presents from her love had left her feeling a bit disheartened. 

It wasn’t that she was afraid Rowan hadn’t gotten her anything, she knew he had, but he had been so careful and secretive about it that it was driving her crazy. She was dying to know what he had gotten her. 

In the middle of attempting to refold a sheet, Aelin let out an exasperated huff and glanced over at the drowsy little ball of golden fur curled up on one of the towels a few feet away. Sensing her attention, the puppy lifted her head and looked up at Aelin with big brown eyes, her tiny curled tail wagging slightly. 

“Do _you_ know where he hid my presents?” she asked Fleetfoot. After three hours of searching she was feeling rather desperate at this point, but her puppy merely yawned and shook her little head, the tag on her collar jingling like a bell. “Well, you’re no help,” Aelin muttered, pouting as she continued about her work.

She had nearly searched the entire house already. From top to bottom; every closet, every cabinet and cupboard and drawer, the attic and the garage and the basement and all the rooms in between. She had even searched both of the bathrooms. 

In fact, the only place she hadn’t looked was in her and Rowan’s bedroom. It had just seemed too obvious a choice but… maybe that was the point? Perhaps because it was so obvious, that it made it the perfect place to actually hide something. 

With a grin, Aelin quickly finished refolding the linens and stashed them all back on their proper shelves, crossing her fingers and hoping for the best that Rowan wouldn’t notice any difference, and ventured back into the living room. As she hurriedly made her way towards the stairs, she glanced over at the clock. It was nearly six. 

It was only about half an hour until Rowan would be on his way home. She had to hurry. 

Without wasting another second, Aelin ran up the stairs on sock clad feet, sliding as she shuffled down the hall and into their bedroom. Immediately, she began digging through the drawers of Rowan’s clothing. His, because he knew that she would notice if he moved so much as a sock. 

Rowan’s jeans and underwear and socks went flying through the air as she tossed them onto the floor and bed behind her. When she had searched every one, she moved to the closet; rifling through the pockets of his shirts and jackets, on the shelf above the clothing and on the closet floor. Still she found nothing. 

Gods, why did he have to be so good at this? Grumbling and cursing her boyfriend’s name, she began searching the rest of the room, under the bed, beneath the mattress, inside both bedside tables. She had even looked behind all of the books on her bookshelf. 

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. 

With a sinking feeling, Aelin stood beside the foot of the bed and ran a reassessing gaze about the room, searching for anything she might have missed, might have overlooked. She was honestly beginning to wonder if perhaps she was wrong. Maybe Rowan _hadn’t_ gotten her anything. With a defeated grumble, she planted her fists on her hips and glared at the mess that she would now be tasked with cleaning. 

She stalked over to the where a pair of his jeans were laying strewn on the throw rug and picked them up. She gave them a frustrated shake and began folding them to place them back in the drawer. All the while, muttering to herself. Where in Hellas’s dark realm had Rowa-

“Looking for something, fireheart?” a familiar voice purred from behind her.

Aelin startled, dropping the newly refolded jeans just short of the drawer she had been about to place them in. Face heating, she slowly turned on her heel to face the owner of that voice. Rowan was leaning against the doorframe, one silver brow quirked and an amused smirk on his handsome face. 

She fidgeted nervously under his gaze, tapping her fingers on her thigh as she bit her lip. “What gave you that idea?” Aelin asked as innocently as possible, never mind that she had been caught red-handed. 

He snorted softly. “Oh, I don’t know…,” he shrugged a shoulder, “maybe it’s because the room looks like a hurricane just blew through it?”

Aelin pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing. “Fine,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “But it’s _your_ fault!”

Rowan barked out a laugh, pushing off of the door frame and ambling across the room to stand before her, “And how is it my fault, princess?” His pine green eyes held her gaze evenly, their depths alight with that familiar playfulness she loved and the utter amusement he felt at having caught her snooping around. 

She glared up at him. “If you would have just put my presents under the tree instead of hiding them, or better yet, just _told_ me what you got me, none of this mess would have happened!” She waved a hand at the mess behind her.

Rowan’s his eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned. “I knew you were up to something the second you stepped into my office to tell me you were leaving. You were much too excited when I said I would be late…" He flicked her on the chin.

Aelin batted his hand away, making a face at her boyfriend. "Rowan…" 

"No,” he cut her off, that infuriating grin still tugging at his lips. 

Her eyes narrowed at him. “Rowan,” she began again, her tone pouting. “Where did you hide my presents, buzzard?”

“I’m not telling,” he laughed, and then his arm snaked around her waist, tugging her against him. She let out a squeak of surprise, her hands coming to rest on his chest, as he leaned down to press kisses to the spot below her ear. He was trying to distract her, the bastard. And unfortunately, it was working. 

Aelin bit her lip to keep from whining as he nipped along her neck, his tongue flicking against her skin teasingly. “What did you get me?” she asked, she tried desperately to keep her voice steady, but failed miserably, the words coming out breathless. 

She felt Rowan smile against her skin before he scraped his teeth over that spot between her shoulder and neck, at the same time his hands drifted lower. And Aelin arched against him, her toes curling in her socks as heat flared through her. 

“You can wait another twenty-four hours to open your presents, love,” Rowan whispered roughly, his lips skimming back up her throat. 

Her eyes snapped open. “ _Twenty-four hours_?” she demanded, pulling away from his distracting hands and his distracting mouth to stare up at him incredulously. That would be tomorrow evening. “You’re not serious?” The look he gave her said he absolutely was. “Come one, can’t I have just one?” she pleaded. “The smallest one? Please, baby?" 

For a heartbeat, an almost fearful look flashed through Rowan’s eyes, but Aelin blinked and when she looked again it had vanished, replaced with a wicked glint that had heat pooling in her stomach. 

Rowan leaned in to her again, a smug little smirk tugging at his lips as he pulled her closer. "I could distract you while you wait,” he growled, and she could feel the rumble of it through her body with the way their chests were pressed together. He ducked down and pressed little biting kisses along her jaw once more. 

Aelin grinning as Rowan backed her towards the bed. “I’m still mad at you,” she muttered, and felt his laugh puff against her cheek as he nipped at her ear. “But I guess that’s an acceptable distraction,” she agreed, smiling as she looped her arms around his shoulders. 

Rowan’s lips found hers at that. And distract her he did. 

~*~*~

The shifting of a warm body beside him pulled Rowan from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, taking in the still dark room around him. It was early, the dim glow from the other side of the drawn curtains telling him it was not quite yet dawn on Yulemas morning. 

A soft, muffled snore caught his attention and Rowan turned to look at the young woman sleeping next to him. And a smile tugged at his lips. 

Aelin appeared to still be sound asleep, but she was so buried beneath a mound of blankets that he couldn’t be sure. All he could see of her were her eyebrows and the top of her golden head. 

Huffing a quiet laugh, Rowan slipped out from beneath the arm she had loosely draped across his middle, careful so as not to wake her, and climbed out of their bed, a shiver going through his body as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He padded carefully around the mess of clothing that still littered the floor until he found a pair of old sweatpants and a tshirt to tug on, and then he eased out of the room and made his way downstairs to the living room.

The light from the Yulemas tree cast the room in a warm, golden glow and Rowan made his way towards it. From her little bed next to the tree, Fleetfoot lifted her head and eyed him sleepily as he approached. He kneeled down next to her, patting her on the head with a smile. 

“Hey there, girl,” he murmured quietly. The puppy simply let out a whining yawn and lay her head back down.

Laughing softly, Rowan ducked down to dig through the presents piled beneath the tree. Searching for what he had hidden there the previous evening when he had arrived home from work and realized that Aelin was preoccupied upstairs. 

His fingers closed around a small, familiarly-shaped box. Careful and quiet, he extracted it from where he had stashed it; in the very back, beneath all of the other presents. So it would hopefully go unnoticed by his girlfriend.

Rowan smiled down at the little square present, wrapped up in gold paper and adorned with a red ribbon. His heart beat a little faster as he thought about what lay inside that box. 

He had known that Aelin would snoop around for her gifts, so he had taken the proper precautions and hidden her presents in the one place he knew with utmost certainty that she would never think to look. With Lorcan. 

Normally, he wouldn’t have bothered to hide anything from her so well, but for this… this was one gift that he had wanted to keep a surprise until the very end.

Chewing nervously at the inside of his lip, Rowan studied the little box resting in the palm of his hand. He had planned to wait until this evening to give this to her. After dinner, he was going to pull her away for a moment alone, but now… 

He couldn’t wait any longer.

Rowan hooked a finger through a loop in the ribbon and tugged, until it slipped free of its bow and slithered down to pool on the floor next to his knee. And then he quietly peeled away the golden paper until he was holding a simple black velvet box. He was vaguely aware of Fleetfoot taking an interest in the discarded wrapping paper as he slowly opened the tiny box and, hardly daring to breathe, gazed down at the emerald engagement ring nestled within.

The stone was as beautiful and stunning and unique as the woman it was for. The woman sleeping upstairs in their bed, who had held his heart in her hands, almost from the very first moment they had met. Well, maybe not sleeping any longer, if the soft sound of footsteps moving around above were any indication. 

But Rowan knew, he didn’t want to go another hour, another minute, another second longer, without knowing that Aelin would be his wife. 

So as their bedroom door opened and he heard Aelin tiptoeing down the stairs, Rowan closed the ring box and stood, his heart pounding wildly with anticipation as he turned to face the stairs. Just as Aelin appeared. Her golden hair disheveled from sleep, she was tugging her robe on over the shirt she now wore.

One of _his_ shirts. A warmth pooled in his stomach and he was highly tempted to just scoop her up and whisk her back up the stairs. 

But then Aelin glanced over the banister, her beautiful turquoise eyes landing on him and seeming to brighten with delight. The vivid gold cores around her pupils were practically glowing from within, visible even from the distance, and Rowan’s breath hitched in his chest.

Gods, he loved her. Loved her so much he couldn’t breathe some times. So much his heart felt as if it might burst at any second. 

Rowan could only stare as she walked the short distance across the room to stand before him. Hardly dared to breathe as she cast a curious glance down at Fleetfoot wrestling with that discarded bit of wrapping paper before she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. 

“What are you doing up so early, buzzard?” she asked, her voice soft and low from sleep. 

He lifted a hand and ran his fingers along her cheek, brushing her hair back behind her ear. His eyes drank in every detail of the moment, the soft look on her face that he wanted to remember forever. 

Aelin’s brows furrowed curiously at his continued silence, and he smoothed a fingertip over the little crinkle. “Rowan?” she asked again. 

Rowan smiled down at the love of his life, his reason for breathing, and his fingers curled a bit more tightly around the ring box in his hand, partially hidden behind his hip. “There is something I need to ask you, fireheart,” he murmured softly.


	4. unwrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4

It was their first Yulemas since they had gotten married, but thanks to their jobs, Aelin and her new husband hadn’t gotten to spend much time together at all over the past few days. 

They both had big cases that were occupying their time, Rowan more so than herself, and some days she barely managed to see him for more than a few minutes at a time. If he made it home at all, she was already in bed when he came in, and one of them was always still fast asleep when the other left the next morning. 

Yesterday had been Rowan’s thirty-third birthday, and all they had managed to get out of it was a little holiday cupcake with a candle that Aelin had swiped from the conference room and a five minute make out in his office before their cases had pulled them apart again. 

But thankfully, just in time for Yulemas Eve, Aelin had managed to wrap up her case. She was done for the day, and she had been given the next few days off. After changing out of her uniform, Aelin ducked into Rowan’s office.

“Hey, I’m about to head out,” she said, leaning against the doorframe. 

Rowan glanced up at her over his paperwork and gave her a tired smile as she dropped her bag and strolled over to his desk, perching herself on the corner of it. “I should be done in an hour or so,” he said, rubbing his face with the heels of his palms. “ _Finally_. And then I’m coming home, curling up with you and then I am going to sleep for the next week.”

She hummed, quite liking that plan, but she also had a few ideas of her own. “Now don’t tell me you don’t want to unwrap a few of your presents,” she teased. 

He arched a brow, hands tightening on her knees. “The only present I’m interested in unwrapping is you,” he countered, his voice a low rumbling growl that had her toes curling in her boots. And then he kissed her, tongue sweeping into her mouth to flick against hers, telling her what exactly he had in mind once he got home. Heat flared in her core. 

When he pulled back, she smiled. “I might be able to arrange that,” she taunted breathlessly, hopping down off of his desk. “I’ll see you when you get home, and we’ll see if you’re still up for some _stocking stuffing_.”

He nipped her nose for her teasing, and she nudged him with her hip as she sauntered around his desk and out the door, feeling his gaze on her back as she went.

~*~*~

It was late when Rowan finally made it home. Much later than he had expected, since Nehemia had brought him even more paperwork to file to finally close that damn case he had been working on.

All of the lights inside the house were off, with the exception of the Yulemas tree glowing in the living room. Aelin was no where to be seen. She must have already gone up to bed. 

With a heavy, defeated sigh, Rowan tossed his keys onto the counter and removed his coat and boots. He stopped to grab a drink of water before he made to head upstairs to bed. 

As he walked across the living, he glanced over at the Yulemas tree, and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Because there was Aelin, lounging on the rug before the tree. All of her soft curves on near full display, covered only by strategically placed green ribbons. The warm light from the tree gilded her skin and hair, making her seem to glow golden. 

Rowan blinked at her, heat pooling in his lower stomach. His fingers twitched and curled slightly with the urge to touch, to trace every inch of her body.

“If I recall correctly…” Aelin drawled, a wicked smirk playing at her lips, “ _someone_ said that I was the only present he wanted to unwrap?”

Rowan swallowed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Did I now?” his voice came out like a low rumbling growl, his accent sounding thicker than usual, even to his own ears. 

He dared a step. And then another. And as he moved closer to his wife, he realized that the ribbons were actually a skimpy little set of lingerie that were made to look like ribbons wrapped over her breasts and hips.

“Well, here I am,” she crooned. “Yours for the unwrapping." 

As Rowan dropped down before her, she rose onto her knees, biting her lip as she looked up at him, chest heaving with anticipation. With a smile, he slid his hands around her waist, fingers tracing slow, idle shapes in the small of her back, drawing a small gasp from her lips before he suddenly pulled her flush against him. And then he kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth to tangle with hers. 

Aelin’s hands came to rest on either side of his face, fingers brushing over his cheeks, trailing down his jaw. Her body arched against him.

Rowan smiled against her lips and scooped her into his arms, standing in one easy motion. Aelin let out a startled squeak, her eyes widening as she glanced up at him.

"I have a much more comfortable place to do our unwrapping,” he growled, nipping her lip softly. 

With a smile, Aelin pulled his face down to hers again, and she didn’t complain as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. 


	5. a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18

Now was not the time to be sick. Yulemas was less than a day away and Aelin still had last minute gifts to buy and food to get for their party. No, it was not a good time to be under the weather. 

But here she was, hurling her guts up on the bathroom floor instead of going shopping like she needed to. She had been about to walk out the door when the nausea had hit, and she had barely made it to the bathroom in time.

“Aelin? Love?” Rowan’s voice was full of concern as his hurried steps echoed down the hall. He appeared in the doorway and saw her kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet and he was immediately at her side, brushing her hair back off of her sweat dampened brow. “You’re sick again?”

She had been feeling off for days now, and completely exhausted. And then yesterday the nausea had started, but it had gone away after a while. All of the pressure of hosting a Yulemas party, planning a dinner for their family and friends, having to finish shopping, not to mention all the planning for Rowan’s birthday yesterday; it was no wonder she had caught a bug. Aelin had run herself ragged.

“Yes,” she moaned before she was hurling again, Rowan holding her hair back.

After she was fairly certain she was done vomiting for the moment, he washed her face with a cool cloth and gave her some water to rinse her mouth. She was too exhausted to move, so Rowan scooped her up and carried her to the couch, laying her down and covering her with a blanket. She didn’t even have the energy to protest. 

He brushed her hair back behind her ear. “You stay here and rest, love. I’ll go take care of the rest of the shopping.”

“But I-,” she began, trying to shove the blanket off and sit up.

Rowan gave her a look that left no room for argument and began tugging her boots off. “You made a list right? I’ll find it. If there’s any trouble with anything I can call you.” He tucked her sock-clad feet back under the quilt.

She slumped back onto the cushions, letting him pull the blanket back up to her chin. “But I was going to get stuff for the dinner,” she mumbled.

“I can take care of that, too,” he assured her. “But if you’re still sick, I doubt there will be a dinner anyway.” He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed, leaning into the touch. 

Pouting, she grumbled her agreement. “I hate being sick.”

Rowan laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. “Do you want me to take you do the doctor? Or call Lys or your mother to come stay with you while I’m gone?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” she shook her head. Her eyes were getting so heavy. “I just need to rest. I’m gonna take a nap. You can go…”

He gave her another smile. “Alright, love. I’ll text you.”

“'kay,” she murmured. She nearly purred when he ran a hand down her hair and kissed her again. 

Her eyes were already closed, but she listened to the sound of his footsteps as he moved towards the door. Heard him digging the shopping list and car keys out of her coat pocket, but the sounds were growing more distant. “I’ll be back soon, love.”

“… love you,” she breathed. Aelin was already falling asleep.

~*~

Aelin startled awake to the sound of knocking, snorting as she sat up and looked around. It took her a moment to remember where she was. 

The knock sounded again, and she blinked, turning to look at the front door, still in a daze. “Aelin, sweetie? Are you in there?”

That was her mother’s voice. Swaying slightly, Aelin pushed to her feet and hurried to the door. It opened to reveal Evalin Galathynius, her long golden hair, streaked with a few fine strands of silver, pulled back in a bun, and a look of concern on the face that was near identical to Aelin’s own. 

Aelin blinked at her. “Mom, wha-”

“Are you okay?” she near demanded, her hands fluttering over Aelin’s face, as if checking for a fever. 

“I’m fine,” she waved her hands away. “What are you doing here, mom?”

Her mother breezed into the living room, setting a bag carefully on a nearby table as she removed her outerwear. “Rowan called and said that you weren’t feeling well, and that you hadn’t answered his messages.“ 

Rowan had called? How long had she been out? "I was asleep,” she explained weakly, rubbing her face. “What time is it?”

“He figured as much, but I could tell he was worried. And it’s nearly two-thirty.”

She’d been asleep for over _five_ hours? Gods above.

A muffled, jingling melody began to sound from the nearby coat rack, and Aelin realized why she hadn’t heard any of Rowan’s messages. Her phone was still in her coat pocket. She quickly fished it out and saw that it was Rowan calling her, as well as the several missed calls and texts in the notifications. 

She quickly answered it. “Hey, baby.”

“Are you alright?” Rowan’s frantic voice came through the line. 

Aelin smiled to herself at her husband’s concern. “Yes, I feel a lot better now,” she assured him. She made her way back over to the couch to sit. “I just woke up. Mom’s here.”

His relief was clear, “Good. I was worried.”

“I’m sorry.” She pursed her lips, picking a piece of blanket lint off of her red sweater-dress. “Are you having any luck?”

“Yes, actually. I’ve found most everything, despite the crazy crowds,” he laughed, sounding quite surprised. “I only have a couple more presents and then I can get the groceries. And then I’ll be home.” His voice full of relief at the notion.

“Good. I miss you,” she murmured. Aelin could practically hear him smiling on the other end of the line. 

“I miss you too. Is there anything else you want me to get for you?”

She shook her head, despite him not being able to see. “No- Oh, wait! Yes! Could you get me some chocolate hazelnut ice cream that I like? I’m really craving that right now.” Just thinking about it was making her stomach growl. “ _Pleeease_?" 

Rowan laughed again, "Of course, love. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you,” she told him. When she hung up, her mother was smiling knowingly at her from the chair. 

Aelin grumbled and flopped back onto the couch. “Ugh. I feel terrible, mama,” she whined, running her hands through her hair. “But I have so much to do before tonight. And for tomorrow…”

“I know, darling. And that’s why I’m here; to help. But first you are going to sit down and eat something,” she chided. She directed Aelin to the kitchen, where she sat her down at the table, Evalin toting the little bag she had earlier. Her mother pulled a large foam cup with a lid out of it. “I got you some soup from that little diner you like. Here,” she sat the cup of soup down before Aelin and then handed her a spoon. “Soup is always good for colds and upset stomachs." 

Aelin laughed softly, smiling up at her mother as she pulled the lid off of the cup. But then the smell of chicken noodle soup hit her nose. 

And her stomach turned.

Gagging, Aelin clamped a hand over her mouth. She just barely made it to the sink before she was heaving again. 

"Aelin!” her mother cried in alarm.

Aelin groaned. She had thought she was done throwing up, but apparently she was wrong, and the lingering smell of that soup was not helping. Between panting breaths, Aelin moaned weakly, “Please, get it away. I can’t stand the smell.” Her stomach lurched again.

Evalin looked at her daughter curiously, and then at the cup of soup. And then her turquoise and gold eyes darted to her daughter again, a hand covering her mouth. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Aelin whined, half splayed across the counter.

Her mother’s hand fell down to her chin, “Aelin, sweetie…” She hesitated. “Are you- Are you pregnant?”

At her mother’s words, it was as if the blood all drained from Aelin’s face. And then she was throwing up again.

~*~

The next morning, Aelin sat on the couch, sipping her ginger tea. Her mother had sworn by it yesterday, and it must have been helping some, because she, thankfully, hadn’t had any morning sickness so far this morning.

Pregnant. There was no doubt. 

Immediately after she had stopped hurling her guts up, Aelin had gone to the drugstore in town and bought a pregnancy test. A dozen of them. Every one had come back positive.

But she hadn’t really needed the test to confirm it. After her mother had asked, Aelin had known. All of the signs had been there for weeks and she just hadn’t paid attention until they were pointed out. 

She and Rowan had talked about kids, and they weren’t exactly ‘not’ trying. So while it _was_ a surprise, it wasn’t an unwelcome one. An unexpected, but wonderful surprise.

Aelin caught her lip between her teeth to stifle the joyful laugh that bubbled up in her chest. She hadn’t told Rowan yet. Her gaze rose to the tree, to the other little present she had gotten for him while she was out yesterday. Hanging there on a limb amidst the twinkling lights and ornaments just waiting for him to notice. 

She knew Rowan was behind her before he had even leaned over the couch to wrap his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Are you ready for your presents?” he asked, his voice light with an almost child-like excitement. 

“Always, buzzard,” she laughed, smiling up at him. 

His brows waggled slightly as he grinned. “There’s one I want you to open first,” he said, taking the cup of tea from her and setting it on the end table. And then he took both of her hands and pulled her to her feet, leading her over to the tree. 

“Okay,” she laughed at his eagerness. 

Rowan bit his lip, the gesture charming, and then dropped to the floor to dig through the presents to find whatever he was looking for. Aelin sat down next to him, watching him carefully.

She knew the exact moment he saw her addition to the tree, because his head lifted and he froze. 

His silver brows rose curiously. “Fireheart, what is this?” Rowan asked almost breathlessly, lifting a hand to cup the little pair of white knitted baby booties. With a gentleness that almost cracked her heart, he lifted them off of the limb to cradled in his large palm. So very slowly, he turned to her, his eyes wide and still locked on the tiny thing in his hand. 

Rowan’s lips parted, and she heard an almost silent gasp pass between them. She could have sworn that he was trembling. “Aelin,” he said, his voice rough. And then his pine green eyes rose to hers, and there was silver lining them. “ _Aelin_ ,” the word was almost a plea, it was so thick with emotion, his accent more prominent. It made her heart clench.

Aelin could only nod at her husband, tears blurring her own vision. Her throat was too tight to speak, because she knew how much this meant to him. 

The little white boots hit the floor, and then his lips were on hers. A muffled sound caught between them, but who’s it was she hadn’t a clue. Her fingers buried in his hair as he pulled her against his body. 

“ _Mo gaol._ Fireheart,” he breathed into her heart, her soul, and she choked on a sob. “We’re having a baby?” he asked finally, needing to hear it voiced aloud. To make absolutely sure.

“Yes,” she whispered back. “We are having a baby.”

A noise caught in the back of his throat, something between a sob and a laugh, and then he was kissing her again. “I love you.” His hands traced her face before weaving through the strands of her hair. “ _I love you_ ,” he repeated, his voice breaking. “ _Tha gaol agam ort_." 

The morning tricked by as they lay there, wrapped around each other on the living room floor. Crying and kissing and murmuring to each other. The presents beneath the tree, and their plans for the rest of the day, forgotten for a good long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I use Scottish Gaelic for the Old Language. Mo gaol = my love and Tha gaol agam ort = I love you.


	6. toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

Rowan grumbled, tightening his grip on his wife’s hand as they stood in line behind all of the other crazy holiday shoppers that had also piled into the mall for the big sales that kicked off at 9pm. And the place was a mad house, busier than a hive of bees in springtime. 

“It’s not my fault the holiday sales start tonight,” Aelin had reasoned as they had gotten into Rowan’s truck earlier in the evening to head to the mall. “If we want to get the kids the toys they want, we have to be there now to get in line!" 

And so off they went, leaving the children in the care of their grandparents. They had been standing in this stupid line for nearly four hours. But despite his grumbling, there was no way in Hellas’s realm that Rowan wasn’t going to do everything in his power to get his children what they wanted for Yulemas. 

The other shoppers were of the same mindset, and were starting to get a bit unruly as they all awaited for the doors to open. 

As the minutes ticked down, the woman behind them kept bumping into their backs, and Aelin was growing irritated.

Rowan leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Easy, babe. You’re a cop, remember?”

She looked up at him with a tight expression. “Funny how you think my being a cop is enough to prevent me from elbowing her in the face,” she muttered darkly, only loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled. “Please don’t make me arrest my wife for public disturbance.” Aelin just glowered at him. “Baby, you know they’re just going to end up playing with their old toys or the boxes like they do every year. There’s no point getting so worked up, why don’t we just-” He trailed off as Aelin gave him a look that dared him, dared him!, to finish that sentence. She was stressed out and he knew it, and was in no mood for his teasing. 

With a deepening scowl, she growled, “I am getting my kids their toys!”

“Alright, love,” he said calmly and placating. Rowan maneuvered her around in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders and rolling his thumbs in small circles, trying to help her to relax. As a result, he was now taking the brunt of the woman’s elbowing to his own back. Wincing at a particularly sharp jab, he leaned down to so his mouth was next to Aelin’s ear, “So… what are we looking for? Exactly. So I can grab it if I see it.”

She pursed her lips, “A set of magna tiles and that Ice Dragon toy for Aspen. Aura wants the doll from the ice princess movie, the one that sings and comes with that blue horse…”

“Oh, the Frozen 2 doll?” he asked. Aelin leaned over and looked up at him, her brow quirked in amusement. “What? We’ve seen that movie a million times,” he laughed. 

With a smile, she shrugged in agreement. “And she wants the Rapunzel dress up costume set because…

"Because Rapunzel is her favorite,” Rowan finished, smiling again. “And for Eyas?”

“The Singing Owl thing. It counts and says letters and colors. Oh, and one of those stuffed Bulbasaurs because that’s the one he likes best." 

Rowan nodded, "That’s the blue one, right?”

“No, it’s _green_. It’s a _plant_ , Rowan.”

He laughed softly at her frazzled response. “Okay, love. I’ve got it.”

The workers inside the store moved towards the doors, preparing to unlock them, and Aelin tugged at his arm. “You’re staying with me, right?”

Rowan arched a brow. “Worried you might get lost, princess? Or do you need me there to keep you out of trouble?” he teased with a smirk. 

“No,” she snorted. “It’s because you’re big and intimidating and scary. And you have long arms that are good for reaching over top of people to grab things!” she added with a mischievous little grin.

“Thanks for that, love,” he laughed. 

Her nose scrunched as she smiled wider. “Are you ready?”

“Not really, but it’s not like I have a choice.” He smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Nope. You don’t.”

~*~

By some miracle or another, they managed to get their children exactly what they wanted. And without Aelin maiming anyone or going to jail. 

And on Yulemas morning, Aelin sat with bated breath and watched her children tear into their presents with glee. Paper and ribbons and bows flew and happy laughter filled their living room.

Aurelia let out a squeal as she saw her princess dress, complete with a crown, and had quickly put it on over her pajamas. And then she opened the doll and horse, and now she was playing with her new doll beneath the tree, pretending the it was climbing up the spindly branches and freezing ornaments into ice. 

Aspen had immediately wanted to play with his new magna tiles, and he built what Aelin thought was supposed to be a castle overtop of a sleeping Fleetfoot before proceeding to knock it down with his dragon toy. He was now making roaring sounds as he ‘walked’ the toy up and down the golden mound of fur. Fleetfoot, bless her, took it all in stride and let the four-year-old have his fun, her shaggy tail wagging as the little boy stopped to pet her on the head. 

But poor little Eyas… Well, Aelin supposed that two out of three wasn’t a complete failure.

Eyas had had a blast ripping the paper off of his presents, and he had even seemed interested in his Singing Owl toy. But when the poor little thing had hit one of the buttons and it began to light up and sing, he had promptly burst into tears. Eyas had wriggled out of her arms and crawled over to where Rowan sat on the floor in front of the couch, climbing into his father’s lap and burying his little face against Rowan’s shirt as he sobbed, completely terrified.

“Eyas, sweetheart, look,” Aelin had crooned softly, holding up the green stuffed animal in an effort to calm him down. Her youngest took one look at it and let out another wail, crying harder. “But… he’s your favorite,” Aelin said desperately.

Rowan huffed a soft laugh and patted the two-year-old on his back soothingly, trying to shush his crying. With a heavy sigh, Aelin gave up and finally hid the 'scary toys’. In a matter of minutes, Eyas was rejoining his brother and sister.

With a shake of her head, Aelin sidled up against her husband where he still sat on the floor, and the two of them watched their children play around the tree. 

Eyas crawled in and out of the empty boxes and tossed around ripped wrapping paper as he laughed. As he scrambled into yet another box, letting out a squeal as Fleetfoot tried to follow him, Rowan laughed under his breath. Aelin glanced up at him, only to find him smirking at her, eyes crinkled at the corners. _I told you so_.

Aelin narrowed her eyes. “Shut up, buzzard.”

“Look, daddy! Daddy!” Aurelia ran over to them, wanting to show her father something about the horse that had come with her new doll. 

Rowan listened with rapt attention as their five year old explained what she had discovered. “I see that, love,” he said excitedly, causing Aura to grin toothily. 

And as Aelin took in that wide smile on her little girl’s face, on the faces of both of her sons as they played together, building a new castle, she decided that she would gladly do this all over again next year, if there were more moments like this. Smiles and laughs. And as Rowan caught her eye, she knew he felt the same way, too.


	7. baking cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10

It was the day before Rowan’s birthday, three days before Yulemas, and Aelin was busy baking as many cookies as she could for the combination birthday and Yulemas party the next evening with the help of her three children. 

Aurelia and Aspen were currently chasing each other around the kitchen, waving spoons covered in cookie dough at each other and making an even bigger mess that she would have to clean up later. Eyas was helping her ice the cooled cookies, her youngest child nearly white from head to toe, every inch of him coated in flour. Oh she was really not looking forward to giving them all baths later.

From the other room, keys rattled and then the door opening alerted her that her husband had finally made it home and Aelin nearly sighed with relief as Rowan’s voice called, “What’s that smell?”

“ _Daddy_!” their two eldest cried, running out of the kitchen towards the living room door, their spoon-fight forgotten for the moment. 

Rowan appeared in the doorway a moment later, a five- and six-year-old hanging from either arm as he stepped into the kitchen. “Are we baking cookies?” he asked them, smiling. 

“Lookie what I made!” They released him, wanting down, and Rowan sat them on their feet. They both ran back to the counter pointing up at the cookies. 

“Those look so good!” Rowan said as he stepped over to inspect their work. 

Eyas ducked around Aelin’s legs and practically tackle-hugged Rowan’s. With a grin, Rowan scooped their youngest up into his arms, paying no mind to how it was covering his own clothing in flour. 

Rowan laughed softly, a smile on his face as he looked down at his son. “Who is that under all of this flour?” He brushed the white powder off of Eyas’s face. “There’s a little nose… and a chin. And two green eyes… Eyas? Is that you?” The little boy began giggling, nodding his head. 

Aelin smiled as Rowan sat the squirming three-year-old on his feet and he tore off to where his siblings where playing. Rowan came over to her side. He leaned over her shoulder, looking down at the cookies she was placing on the cooling rack. She held up a gingerbread man. “What do you think?”

He arched a silver brow. “Is it supposed to look that angry?” he asked, sounding very much like he were trying not to laugh.

“Yes! It’s supposed to be you,” she quipped back, smirking up at him. 

His green eyes narrowed. _You are going to regret that, princess._

 _I’m looking forward to it_ , she smirked back. But then he reached over and picked up an iced cookie off of one of the plates and took a bite, and Aelin squawked. “Those are for the party!” She shoved his shoulder. “If you want a cookie, eat one of those!” she pointed to the pack of chocolate chip cookies from the grocery store. 

Rowan glanced over at the blue package and made a face before looking back at her. “I like these better.” And then the buzzard grabbed another. “No one will miss a few,” he reasoned, shoving the second ginger cookie into his mouth. 

And then he dipped a finger into one of the bowls of leftover icing and dabbed the red concoction on the end of her nose. Aelin gasped in surprise, her mouth falling open. 

The kids were laughing. “Mommy looks like a reindeer,” Aurelia giggled.

Rowan arched a brow and smiled at their daughter, “She does, doesn’t she!”

Aelin narrowed her eyes. While Rowan continued to smile at their children, she eased her hand into the bowl of extra flour on the counter, and before he could react she flung a handful at him. It hit him square in the face, coating him in white from his hair all the way down his shirt.

Rowan blinked a few times in shock, his own mouth falling open. 

“Now daddy looks like a snowman,” Aelin said matter-of-factly, smirking at her husband. The little ones were silent, their wide eyes darting between their parents. And then they began screeching with laughter.

And with that, the kitchen dissolved into an all out flour war. White powder was flying everywhere. The babies were squealing and running around the table and counter, chasing each other and dodging their parents. Even Fleetfoot wandered in from the living room to join in on the fun.

At one point Aurelia crawled under the table, her little brothers and the dog following after her, and Rowan had dropped to his hands and knees to crawl after them while growling like a bear. They screamed and darted out the other side, only to tackle their father to the floor when he followed them, their little flour covered hands patting all over his face until he was begging for mercy. 

Aelin was leaning against the counter, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. 

When the last batch of cookies were finally done and set out to cool, they began to clean up flour and dough on the counters and floor. Even the little ones tried to help. Once the kitchen was back in satisfactory condition, Aelin turned at her children. “Do we want to watch a movie before bed?”

“Yes!” they cheered.

“Go get ready for bath time then.” Three little sets of feet ran off towards their rooms. 

Shaking her head, Aelin walked over to the sink were Rowan was finishing up the dishes. Leaning next to him with a sly smirk, she said, “Have I ever told you how unbelievably sexy it is to see you doing house work?”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” he crooned, drying his hands on a dishtowel. He moved around before her, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her and pinning her there. Aelin looked at him expectantly. He arched a brow in response, amusement sparking in his eyes. And then his hands were on her hips as he leaned into her, mindful of her rounded belly, and kissed her deeply. 

Aelin hummed against his lips. “I really should go be a good mother right about now…” she mumbled. 

He kissed her again, with a grumble of his own, and reluctantly, released her. “I’ll get some cups down for some hot chocolate, yeah?”

“Ooh,” she groaned. “If I didn’t know any better, and I wasn’t already pregnant, I’d think you were trying to seduce me, buzzard.”

“Who says I’m not?” he challenged, grinning and giving her a wicked look, as he reached up into the cabinet to for the kids’ spill-proof cups. When he glanced away, she grabbed the dishtowel off the counter and slapped him across the backside with it. At his startled noise, she darted off, as quickly and as carefully as she could, cackling as she went to help her children. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr, @westofmoon. I post snippets there.
> 
> I do not consent to this work being hosted on any unofficial apps or to any other websites.


End file.
